Gyutto Doki Doki Survival - Umi to Yama no Love Passion
by SpiritPrincess101
Summary: Translation of each of the endings for the Prince of Tennis characters in the DS survival game from TeniPuri. Open to requests! Chapter list: Kirihara Akaya, Yukimura Seiichi, Niou Masaharu, Ootori Choutarou, Echizen Ryoma, Yanagi Renji, Kikumaru Eiji
1. Kirihara Akaya Ending

**Akaya Kirihara - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saori! What's with that long face?"<p>

Saori turned to see Kirihara, in all his curly-haired and slightly childish glory. "Ah, Akaya-kun..."

Kirihara examined her for a few seconds longer, before the lightbulb finally went off. "Oh. You're going home tomorrow, huh..."

"Y-Yeah..."

The boy scuffed his shoe a bit on the ground, his gaze flickering back and forth between the ground and Saori's face. "I've... caused you quite a bit of trouble at this camp. This entire time, I mean."

Saori's face, which had also dipped down in her sadness, snapped upwards to look at Kirihara straight in the eye. "No, no, no! There was no 'trouble' or whatever; in fact, I was the one that forced you to save me all of those times!"

Kirihara's eyes lit up a little bit, and some pink splashed across his cheekbones. "Don't worry about whatever happened, it was nothing. Guess we're even then, huh? Hehe." Saori smiled at his lighthearted chuckle.

A short silence ran in between them, before footsteps approached, and Sanada nudged Kirihara. "Akaya, the fireworks are going to start soon."

His eyes round with surprise, Kirihara replied, "Fireworks?"

Yanagi, who had followed Sanada silently to the two second-years, sighed. "Seriously? You weren't listening? Hyotei's Atobe set up a bunch of fireworks for tonight. There's going to be a huge one, too, apparently."

Kirihara raised an eyebrow. "Huh... Well, I guess, as usual, he just loves being a showoff."

Beside him, Saori smiled. "But it's going to be the real deal, isn't it?"

Kirihara turned to her and smiled at her soft expression. "Yeah. Oh - seems like it's gonna start now!"

They all turned their heads to look up at the dark sky, and in front of their very eyes, what originally was clear skies and bright stars became a sea of flashing colors and streaming lights, accompanied by the occasional booms and whistles.

Saori took in a sharp breath. "Wow... It's beautiful" she said in awe. Kirihara, beside her, begrudgingly added, "Yeah... He's definitely going at it. Guess he's good at what he does."

Just as he finished speaking, the largest firework so far shot up into the air and splattered a warm gold light across the entirety of the visible part of the sky. Kirihara, despite himself, shouted loudly in excitement, "TAMAYA!" Saori simply chuckled next to him and continued to admire the beauty of the show. _It is incredible... everything that's happened there past 5 days..._

After the show had ended, everyone went back to chattering and bickering as they always did. Momoshiro said a bit wistfully, but with his usual spirit, "Guess that's the end of it!" Oishi nodded and noted, "As expected, that last one was superb. Gorgeous and humongous!"

Fuji brought out his FUJI camera (A/N: sorry I had to) and suggested, "Hey, let's all take a picture! As the last thing we do, and to commemorate the 5 days we've all spent together."

For once, Sanada agreed first and grunted a yes. "That's not a bad idea." Fuji chuckled at his response, and then nudged all of the group into line. "All right guys, come out to the front. Yes, yes. Good. All right, I'm gonna take it now."

Momoshiro raised a thumb. "We're good!"

Fuji nodded. "Here goes. Everyone, stay still!" As the timer counted down and the clicker went off, Fuji ran up beside Momoshiro to get into the photo... and then _CLICK_. The night had finally ended...

Saori paced back and forth. This was her last chance, her last chance, her _only_ chance. "I hope Akaya-kun comes..." Her brows furrowed deeper in anxiety.

But a very familiar and bright voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yo! Saori!"

She let out the breath she had been holding without thinking. _Thank God_. "Akaya-kun," she greeted him back, with a smile.

He looked at her. "So, what's up? Something you wanted to talk about?"

"Y-yeah... So, um..." Saori squeezed her eyes shut and after counting to 3 in her head, opened her mouth with the determination of a life time, and -

"Ahh, STOP!" Kirihara slapped his hand lightly over her mouth, when in a flash, he realized what she was about to say.

"Mm?" Saori looked at him with wide eyes, bewildered by why he was not allowing her to finish.

"Erm..." Letting his hand fall so she could breathe, Kirihara's gaze flickered away from Saori's face and asked, "I also have something to say... So, do you mind if I say it first? Before I hear yours out, I mean. Is that okay?"

Saori nodded, still confused. "Sure, I guess."

Kirihara grinned awkwardly, and then very firmly told her, while looking her in the eye. "I want to go out with you."

"Wha..."

Her shocked reaction made Kirihara a little more antsy, and he stuttered out, "S-so? How about it?"

She replied in the same stuttering manner, "W-well, yes, I guess, that's fine..."

"Whoa. What's with 'I guess'?" Kirihara almost pouted in the way her reply sounded. _So much for romantic happy ending_...

Saori's lips pursed a bit and her brow furrowed again. "Well, I mean, I don't know exactly how you feel about me..."

"HAH?!" His raised voice made her look up in shock. "Of course, that means I love you," Kirihara said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Saori's heart fluttered at hearing those words tumble from his mouth. "Oh."

A couple seconds passed before they settled in for real.

"Really?!"

Kirihara sighed, placing his palm on his forehead in exasperation. "Why would I lie to you at a time like this? Of course, it's true."

"O-oh. Oh thank God." Saori almost slumped to the ground in relief.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Excitement colored Kirihara's voice.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, I will! Because, I... I love you, too."

"I love you the most in the entire world!" Kirihara declared suddenly.

Saori laughed loudly, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I love you the most, too!"

"Saori..."

"Eh?!" Suddenly, two strong arms enveloped her waist and Saori found her face buried into Kirihara's chest.

"Please don't run away. I want to just stay like this with you."

Saori mumbled into his chest, "I won't run away. Not from you..."

Kirihara whispered into her ear, "Saori... I want to stay like this forever, with you. Forever, just like this..."

* * *

><p>"Whoot! What a blast!"<p>

"Yeah, that was so great!"

Kirihara looked at the pamphlet. "Okay! Next is - "

Saori stopped him, when she glanced down at her watch. "Hold on a sec. I have to go home now..."

"Eh..." Kirihara pouted. "You're kidding..."

She made an apologetic face. "Well, it's already night time, though..."

Kirihara latched onto her from behind, his arms caging her to him. "No way. You're not going home yet."

Saori almost giggled at his affectionate and childish sides, but she stopped herself and sighed loudly. "Oh jeez, Akaya-kun, you're always asking me to stick out my neck for you..."

"Okay, okay. How about this? Just one last one. One! Then that's okay right?"

She pretended to think about it, though her heart had already decided for her. "All right," she pretended to give in, "just _one_." She emphasized it, but to be honest she was more than ready to stay longer with her boyfriend, even if it meant getting scolded when she got home.

"Great! Let's go!" Kirihara dashed off to the last destination, while Saori attempted to chase after him with her much less athletic legs. "Hey, wait for me!"

Saori found herself now in the Ferris wheel of the amusement park.

"Akaya-kun?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"...Why aren't you sitting?" Kirihara had his arms on the bar over her head, essentially caging her in below him since she was sitting.

He grinned mischievously. "Because this is my special spot."

Saori asked, "But then you won't really see the scenery right? I mean, that's what Ferris wheels are usually for..."

Akaya smiled warmly at her. "It's fine. 'Cuz I just need to be looking at you."

"Well..." Saori thought of a quick comeback. She pouted (while laughing inside), and said indignantly, "Well, now _I_ can't see the scenery."

He huffed. "Yeah, so you can just look at me too."

"You do realize that then all the meaning of a Ferris wheel is now - "

"Oh whatever; it's just 700 yen for 30 minutes!"

"What? This is for 30 minutes?" Saori asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"...You totally plotted for this so I could get trapped here with you."

He laughed with no trace of shame. "Precisely. You can't run away anymore~"

Saori pretended to be angry. "Jeez! Maybe I should show you which one really got trapped!"

Kirihara snorted. "Just what I wanted. I'll throw that right back at ya!"

And the long night continued on...

* * *

><p>AN: Wince. A bit cheesy even for my taste, and I write romance stories. But oh well! All's well that ends well!

Let me know in your reviews / PMs what character you want next! ;) Toodles!


	2. Yukimura Seiichi ending

**Yukimura Seiichi - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>"Yukimura-san!" Ayaka cheerfully popped up next to the Rikkaidai captain and chirped, "Wood chopping?"<p>

"Yup, and just about to finish, too," he replied with his usual gentle tone. His eyes crinkled just slightly as he gazed down at the girl.

Akaya pouted and sighed. "Man, just missed being able to help you."

Yukimura chuckled, "No worries. It's the thought that counts, right? Thanks anyways." He patted her head, and she beamed back at him.

Suddenly, Yukimura noticed something and his brow creased. "Hey, Ayaka, your face is red." He took a large step towards the girl and peered into her face to make sure. She giggled somewhat halfheartedly, "Hey, don't get close to me so quickly~..."

Yukimura ignored her feeble complaint and said grimly, "You're not sweating much either. Are you drinking water properly?"

The girl thought for a few seconds, though it was clear that she was not entirely in the right mind. "Mm... I think I was so preoccupied with running around and helping that I forgot to... Yeah..." her voice trailed off, and she slumped forwards. She shut her eyes, but when she realized that she hadn't hit the ground, she raised her head and realized that her head was leaned on Yukimura's chest.

And, his lips were pursed into a determined line. "Your body temperature's way too high," he noted.

"Stay still," he commanded her, and in one easy swoop, he had Ayaka off the ground and now in his arms.

_That_ woke her up from her daze. "Wah!" she yelped, and flailed a bit in her embarrassment. But Yukimura didn't pay her any heed; instead, he began walking back to the camp grounds to place her in bed and have her rest for a good couple of hours.

"If I left you like that, you would have passed out onto the ground. Now stop moving around." His words were harsh, but Ayaka saw the worry in his eyes, and that made her calm down and cease her squirming.

"O-okay," she mumbled finally.

"Good," he smiled down at the girl in his arms and then continued walking back, like a knight in shining armor...

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow's my last day here...<em> Ayaka gazed with a bittersweet smile towards the rowdy party still going on at the meeting area. _I have to be cheerful - stay cheerful, for everyone..._

"You know, you don't have to force yourself like that."

Ayaka whipped around at the voice, her eyes wide in alarm. "Eh?"

Yukimura walked over to her from where he had been sitting (and secretly following her with his gaze). "You just don't want to show everyone that you're sad, right?"

"Ah, erm, um..." Ayaka tried to find words, but her mind was a blank. She had no idea that Yukimura could tell exactly what she was thinking inside.

The boy turned from her and faced the sky, his head tilted upwards to gaze at the stars. Yukimura tried to keep his eyes strictly trained on the sky, but just once, his gaze flickered over to Ayaka to gauge her expression. "So tomorrow's goodbye, huh..."

She nodded. "Yes... Tomorrow..."

"You helped me out a lot. Thank you for that." He tried to keep his tone nonchalant, but even Ayaka (who knew herself that she was a bit oblivious) could hear the regret in his voice.

"Oh no!" she shook her head quickly from side to side. "I was the one who got helped this entire time. Thank _you_." She said strongly and bowed deeply in thanks to the boy.

Yukimura smiled and chuckled lightly. "As usual, you're so humble."

Ayaka was about to deny that too, but Jackal slid in between them and announced, "Yukimura, the fireworks are about to go up soon." Yukimura nodded, "The ones Atobe prepared right?"

"Oh wow," Ayaka raised her eyebrows, impressed. "We're going to have real fireworks? That's crazy."

Yukimura chuckled again and told her warmly, "Well, look, they're about to start, so you can see for yourself."

A show of neon orange and pink and shimmering gold lights unfolded before them, lighting up the entire sky for what appeared to be miles and miles. Ayaka's eyes lit up in a similar fashion at the beauty of it all, and she yelled out in excitement, "TA-MA-YA~~~~~"

Next to her, Yukimura hummed, also impressed. He was also trying to suppress himself from outright laughing at the cuteness of Ayaka and her excited state.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it!" She exclaimed to the boy standing by her.

"Yup, it's beautiful," he confirmed, nodding while still looking up at the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Ayaka pressed her hands together and prayed quietly. "<em>I hope Seiichi-san comes. Please come..."<em>

"What about me?"

"Oh!" Ayaka faced the Rikkaidai captain. "Seiichi-san!"

"Kohinata-san told me that you were waiting here. Did you want to tell me something?"

"U-um, yes!" Ayaka's back was as straight as a board, her hands sticky with cold sweat. "T-that is..."

Yukimura nodded, nudging her on. "Mhm."

"I-I have something I want to tell you, Seiichi-san..." Ayaka clenched her hands into fists.

Yukimura smiled gently. Not the smile that his teammates saw, the dangerous smile of a predator on the tennis court. No, this was a genuine and loving smile towards someone special. "I know," he replied simply.

"What?" Ayaka's mouth dropped open like a goldfish.

Yukimura took advantage of her silence and continued, "But I think in this case, it's better if I say it first."

Ayaka could only nod dumbly.

Directly and with no hesitation, Yukimura asked, "I love you, Ayaka. I want you to go out with me."

"Eh?!" Ayaka's mouth went from the gape of a goldfish to landing straight onto the ground.

"...your reply?" Yukimura tried not to show the mix of amusement at her reaction and slight nervousness at her lack of response to his question that was in his mind.

"U-um..." Ayaka racked her brain for a proper response, before simply blurting out the first word that came to mind: "YES!"

"Haha, thank you..." the boy smiled again, a warm smile that could compare to even the sun. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh..." she gasped slightly before instinctively burying her face into her chest and hugging him back.

Nuzzling her hair slightly, Yukimura said thoughtfully, "Guess it really is different, huh, hearing it directly like this."

"Seiichi-san..."

"Thank you again, for accepting my feelings. Just watching you like this makes me so happy. I really do truly love you, Ayaka."

* * *

><p>"All right, here you go. You screamed a lot, so you're probably super thirsty, right?" Yukimura handed the girl the drink he just got from a nearby stand. She accepted it gratefully.<p>

"Thank you very much." Taking a sip, she closed her eyes in bliss and hummed. "Mmmm... it's so good!"

"That's great," Yukimura smiled and took a seat beside her on the bench.

After taking a few huge sips, Ayaka paused and chewed lightly on the straw. "But you know, Seiichi-san, you didn't seem scared at all just now."

"Oh really?" came the noncommittal response.

Ayaka gaped slightly. "Well, just now in the haunted house, even when the monsters popped out of nowhere suddenly, you didn't seem scared; in fact, you laughed out loud, didn't you!"

Yukimura chuckled. "Haha, sorry, I was just more preoccupied with how cute you were when you let out a scream and clung onto me out of fear."

The girl pouted. "I don't get how you always spout out all those embarrassing lines all the time..." Recalling something else, she went back to the topic at hand. "Okay, so what about that roller coaster we rode before that? We were in the very front, but you were so calm!"

"Oh." Yukimura smiled. "Well, the scenery as we were going up and down and looping was really interesting, and also the view of you screaming with your eyes squeezed shut was pretty amazing, too. It was fun."

Ayaka slumped backwards into the bench. "Ugh... the "fun" that we're having is different!"

Yukimura patted her head, running a hand through her hair. "It's fine. I'm enjoying it in my own way. Are you not happy if I'm not freaking out or scared?"

"Of course not!" Ayaka jumped up in her indignance to his suggestion. "Just being able to come here with you in itself is such a fantastic thing for me! But, you know..." she sat back down again. "I've always had a question in the back of my mind."

"Hm... what question is that?" Yukimura leaned forward, his eyes shining with interest.

"Seiichi-san... what exactly _are_ you afraid of?"

"Ah..." Gazing down in amusement at the girl's curious eyes, Yukimura grinned. "You've come to want to know what I'm afraid of, huh..."

"Well, I mean..." Ayaka looked down at her hands in her lap, fiddling her thumbs slightly. "It's 'cuz you're always smiling so radiantly."

Hearing her own words, Ayaka realized how they could come across and her head snapped up to clear any misunderstandings. "Of course, um, I love your smiling face a lot, and it's not like I _want_ to scare you or anything of that sort, but... um..." her train of thought broke and Ayaka was lost for words again.

Luckily, Yukimura knew what she was thinking and filled in the blanks. "Something like, you want to see my face when something unexpected happens?"

"Yes!" Ayaka nodded vigorously. "Yes, that, exactly!"

Yukimura smiled, and then turned his head away. "My unexpected-events face, huh..." he mused a bit longer. "I'm pretty sure that when I'm kissing you, I don't have much composure in me anywhere..."

Ayaka flushed deeply before mumbling, "At _that_ kind of time, I don't have the composure to be observing you..."

A deep chuckle next to her made her blush more. "Haha, well, I guess then..."

"Oh." Yukimura thought of something, and Ayaka looked up at his change in tone of voice. "If you're looking for a way to make me sad, there _is_ one way..."

"Eh?" Ayaka was surprised. This wasn't quite what she had been going for, but it was something in the right direction. "What kind of method is that?"

"Well, if I were told by you that you hated me... I'm quite afraid of that, by far the saddest and scariest thing above all for me." Yukimura told the girl, and she gave him a look like that of a deer caught in headlights. She had never even considered that something she could possibly say would be the thing her boyfriend was afraid of most. It made her feel good - I mean, it meant she was important to him right? But at the same time, it was frightening and appalling in another sense.

"You want to try it?" Yukimura nudged her teasingly. But she shook her head again, slowly.

"No." A definite answer came out of his girlfriend's mouth. "Even as a joke, I would never be able to, nor would I ever want to, say that kind of thing." As a second thought, she added quietly, "More like I would be the one crying even though I would be the one saying it..."

Yukimura hummed in happiness. "I see." He then continued, "But I don't want at all want to make you cry though..."

"First off, I don't want to actually make you make a sad face, Seiichi-san!"

"Haha," Yukimura said while wrapping a strong arm around his girlfriend. Ayaka leaned her head over onto her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep smiling and be happy together, from now on, forever..."

* * *

><p>AN: Remember, please review and request any characters you want!


	3. Niou Masaharu Ending

**Niou Masaharu - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>"Oh! I found him!" Rie scuttled over to the boy, and was about to yell his name, before she stopped in her tracks and shut her mouth quickly. <em>Oh, he's sleeping...<em>

"Well, I really should wake him up but... he looks so peaceful like that." Niou was leaned casually against the tree, with one leg propped up and an arm resting against that leg.

Rie sighed lightly, before deciding, "I'll just sit down and wait for him to wake up to tell him about Sanada-san..." But as she leaned against the tree next to Niou and relaxed, she also found herself drifting off. _Oh, it's hard to.. stay.. awake..._

... ... ... ...

"Like I _said_, would you keep your damn voice down?" Yuri vaguely thought she heard someone hiss.

"Urgh, yeah, but I mean, in the first place -"

_Someone's talking_... _I hear voices_... She grasped at consciousness for a good few seconds before finally lifting her heavy eyelids open. "M-mm..?" The sunlight filtering through the tree canopy was too bright for her eyes at first.

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar voice right next to her noted the moment she shifted.

"Wha-?"

"You ended up sleeping and leaning on my shoulder."

Yuri finally noticed exactly what she was putting her full weight on. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She jumped up in alarm and bowed immediately in apology. Niou was about to say something, but Sanada cut in.

"Niou. She's awake now, so make sure you come to the next gathering. Make _sure_."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." There was an excessive degree of sarcasm in his tone, but Sanada knew it was pointless to try fixing that. The vice captain sighed. "See you." And then he returned to his place at the cooking area.

"Ugh... I'm tired." Yuri giggled at Niou's expression, before a bit of alarm seeped into her own. "Shoot, is it your shoulder?!"

"Oh, no, no." He waved to dismiss her worry. "Ever since the court got made, Sanada's been on my back 24/7 about making brackets and having practice matches."

Niou continued, while smiling at the girl, "And this time, I completely forgot about it. But I guess since you were sleeping on my shoulder, even Sanada couldn't say much about it."

"Oh..." Yuri put a finger on her chin. "I did know that Sanada-san was looking for you, but..."

"When I saw you sleeping, I got tired too and fell asleep by accident. Guess I should have woken you up, huh?" she giggled to herself sheepishly.

"Eh, it's fine. Besides, usually if people walk even close to me, I usually wake up without anyone saying a thing."

Yuri's eyes grew wide. "That's amazing."

Niou murmured to himself, "But this time I didn't wake up... maybe I let my guard down too much around this one..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Niou grinned at her. "You didn't sleep that long, so if you're tired, why not go back to napping for a bit more?"

"Oh, no. I'm good. Thank you for lending me your shoulder to sleep on." Yuri bowed her head and then walked off back to camp, leaving Niou with a slightly pondering expression on his face. (A/N: is that something you usually thank someone for like that? hm...)

* * *

><p>"Oh wow..." Yuri gushed. "It's such a beautiful sunset."<p>

"Right?" Niou said from his spot beside her. They gazed out at the sky for a few minutes, admiring the splotches of warm yellow and orange and pink.

"That reminds me..." Yuri began. Niou made a noncommittal sound of interest. "Hn?"

"One time when my father brought me out to sea with him, the sunset was just as gorgeous as this one..." Yuri's eyes watered a bit at the memory.

_Shoot_. Niou grimaced. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea.

"Oh!" Yuri laughed loudly. Too loudly. "I shouldn't be saying these things. You had just cheered me up yesterday and now, oh dear me..."

Niou gazed at her, his brow just slightly furrowed with worry. "You know, it's hard to say... Tezuka said that we can't say for sure, but isn't it okay to trust in the world for now? That things will be okay?"

"Eh?" Yuri looked back at the boy, speechless.

Niou awkwardly placed a hand on the back of his neck. "The cans we found... they made you think of your dad, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

He sighed heavily. "I was intending to help you forget about that, so I brought you here. But seems like it had the completely opposite effect. What a fail."

Yuri shook her head, with a faint smile on her face. "No, please don't say that. I'm so happy that you cared. Thank you very much, Niou-san."

"...If you don't want to cry in front of someone, how about I leave you alone for a while?" Niou offered after another few silent moments.

"Haha," Yuri chuckled halfheartedly. "I'm fine. Guess I still have aways to go, if I'm causing you to worry for me, huh?"

When she saw that the worried look on Niou's face remain there, and his brow crease even deeper, Yuri stopped laughing and changed the topic.

"Look, Niou-san! It's the _yamabuki_ plant. Have you ever played a reed pipe or something along those lines? Or even just blowing notes using grass?" Yuri went over and lightly yanked the plant material out of the ground and brought it back to her place next to the silver-haired boy.

He shook his head, "No I guess not."

"It makes quite a pretty sound. Wait just a second." She fiddled with the grass for a bit, before finally settling on the way to hold it, and finally, she blew.

A light and almost bittersweet note floated out into the air, almost as if it was being carried invisibly by some sort of draft out into the ocean.

Niou opened his eyes, which he had closed to listen to the note, and smiled. "You're right; it really is beautiful. Though it also has a slightly melancholic nuance to it, too..."

Yuri chuckled. "That's one of its mysteries, and what attracts people to it. I learned about this when I was little, from Father."

"I see." Something in Niou's eyes lit up, and he said, "All right. Maybe I can try this too."

Yuri offered him another strand of grass, and he attempted to copy her movements. But what came out was not an angelic note, but some sound resembling more of a failed whoopie cushion.

After raising one eyebrow, Niou sighed. "Guess it doesn't seem to work that well for me, huh?"

Yuri chuckled, a little more genuinely this time. She didn't seem to notice that Niou's forehead relaxed a little bit more at her laughter, as she showed him a more detailed explanation of how to blow into the grass. "There's a trick to it, see."

He nodded to indicate that he was listening, and she continued, "First, make sure your mouth is closed completely and tightly. Then, open _just_ the center of your lips a teeny bit. Also be careful that when the air comes in, that your cheeks don't puff up like a chipmunk's."

Niou nodded once more. "All right, I'll give it another shot." He placed the strand of grass near his lips again, and carefully, almost warily, blew.

Yuri clapped. "Yes, that's it! You learned that so quickly! I took quite a while before it worked for me."

"Hehe." Niou again placed a hand on the back of his neck, chuckling. That embarrassed motion of his made Yuri think for a split second that she could see a slightly more boyish side of this originally-imposing boy she was beginning to get to know. And it made her smile just a bit.

"It's a lovely sound..."

"Yup..." Niou said with a smile.

Yuri looked down at her hands. "Um... Niou-san.. just a bit. Could we stay here just a bit longer? Until the sun sets? Once we get back to camp, I promise I'll be smiling as usual."

She looked up and their eyes met. When he flashed her a gentle smile, Yuri flushed and her head dipped back down quickly in fear that he'd hear her heartbeat.

"Yeah, that's fine. Shall I continue to play notes for us using this grass?"

She nodded slowly, still looking at her feet, simultaneously praying that the red sunset would help hide the growing blush on her face.

* * *

><p>"Rie, what's wrong? You don't look too happy."<p>

Rie turned to her companion and nodded, greeting him. "Masaharu-san..."

"You're going home tomorrow, huh?" Niou's mouth tugged slightly downwards as he stated what was bothering them both.

"Um," Rie almost visibly winced. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Niou looked Rie straight in the eye. "I gave you a lot of trouble here. Sorry for all that, but I'm also very grateful for everything."

Rie thought she would start bawling soon like a child. She didn't want this. She really didn't. But what choice was there but to keep smiling and pretend there wasn't something enormously wrong with her world at this moment?

"No, thank _you_ for everything in this short time we've spent together," she replied, with a weak attempt at a smile.

Niou said affectionately, "That was nothing. Everyone knows that you were definitely trying your best while you were with us, as a companion and a comrade."

They looked at each other, and it was almost as if some silent communication was occurring between them. No words were necessary, it seemed like. Just their eyes and their hearts.

...But then Yagyuu cut in. (A/N: LOL.)

"Niou-kun, it seems like the fireworks are about to begin."

"Ah," Niou turned to his doubles partner. "That thing Atobe was going on about before."

Rie noted while smiling to Niou, "This is going to be a pretty serious fireworks show I guess, huh?"

"See for yourself," he said with a grin, nudging her to make her face the sky. "They're about to start."

And with that, about 10 minutes worth of showers of bright colors and almost comet-like tails of light shot up into the darkness, lighting up the entire camp. Rie gasped. "Wow..." she murmured, and then glanced sideways at the boy next to her.

"Oh," Niou raised an eyebrow at the last blast of fireworks. "That last one was quite gorgeous." As he finished speaking, his gaze also slipped sideways towards Rie, and she jumped, returning her gaze back to the sky, and then the ground. She willed her flushing face to cool, though she could almost swear she could feel Niou's grin boring into her from her right.

* * *

><p>"O-Oh my God, I have to calm down..." Rie rubbed her hands nervously.<p>

"Rie."

The poor girl almost jumped out of her skin at the familiar voice calling her name. She whirled around to see Niou with a a confused smile on his face.

"I heard that you had something to say to me, so here I am..?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "Um, that is - "

"Yeah," he nodded, prodding her to continue.

"I-I, uh... erm..." she rubbed her hands furiously, trying to force the words out of her mouth.

"Hoho..." Niou chuckled. "I see now. Ever since you got here, you've gotten easier and easier to read, Rie." He said it in a tsk-tsk tone, but Rie could easily hear the teasing part of the statement. Not that she understand what anything he just said _meant_.

"What?" she asked.

Niou averted his gaze. "Or... maybe I misread. That's possible, too."

"M-misread?"

Niou sighed, before looking Rie in the eyes. "I'm talking about reading you."

"Wait." Rie placed a finger on her temple and closed her eyes, trying to sort out the situation in her head. "You were trying to read my mind?"

"Ah..." Niou patted her on the head. "No need to get so alarmed; it's not like I can actually see into your head and read your thoughts or your heart."

"It's just that, at first, your thoughts easily spilled out onto your face, so I could read you like a book," he continued. "But at some point, it suddenly became difficult to tell what you were thinking."

"O-okay..." Rie was torn between freaking out, feeling confused, or feeling somewhat complimented.

Niou closed his eyes in a sigh. "And when that happens, you know, I got kind of uneasy. Exactly what you thought of me, and stuff like that - I couldn't help but think all the time about that, and you."

"Eh?" Rie's eyes were as round as saucers.

Another sigh. "But then as I looked in deeper at the situation, I realized that the origin of the problem wasn't you... it was in me."

"In you?"

"Well, you know what they say. 'Love is blind,' right?" The boy shrugged, almost defeatedly, but with a smile nevertheless..

"Wha - oh..." Niou watched as clearly the gears were turning and a lightbulb turned on, and the realization dawned - all being shown as easy as words, through Rie's expression.

"Haha..." He chuckled. "You were the same, huh? You wanted to know my feelings?"

Rie nodded hesitantly, still unsure if this was a dream or reality. "Y-yeah."

Niou beckoned with an index finger. "I'll tell you. Come a bit closer, though, first."

"Okay." Rie stepped closer to him without a second thought.

"Oh!" she gasped, as Niou pulled her into his broad chest. He whispered into her hair, "Rie... I love you."

The girl grasped his shirt tightly, crumpling the fabric into her fist. "Masaharu-san..."

Niou hummed, loving the sound of his name tumbling from her lips. "Would you tell me your feelings, too?"

"I love you, too." Rie mumbled into his chest. "I love you, Masaharu-san."

Niou tightened his arms wrapped around the girl, whispering over and over again into her hair, like a mantra. "Thank you, Rie. I love you. I love you so much..."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, as one particular couple was walking away from their most recent ride in the recently-opened amusement park in Yokohama.<p>

"We've rode a lot of rides now, haven't we?" Niou remarked to his companion.

Rie nodded happily. "Yup, I'm quite satisfied right now!"

"Which one was the best for you?"

"Hm..." Rie thought about for just a moment. "The last one- the Ferris wheel, for sure! The scenery was absolutely beautiful from up there."

Niou added, "And there were a bunch of good memories we made in there..." (A/N: Um... I think there's a hint of something here, but nothing explicitly is stated...)

Rie blushed furiously, dropping her gaze immediately down to her shoes. "U-um, yes..."

Whether he didn't notice actually or just pretended to not see, Niou glanced down at his watch like nothing had happened. "Hey, you good on time? No matter what, it's probably bad if we don't start getting you home just about now."

Rie sighed. "Yeah... I did get permission since I told them ahead of time that I'd be out late, but I guess soon I have to go back..."

Niou pretended to sulk. "I really don't feel like letting you go back yet..."

His girlfriend huffed. "You know, it's really not fair when you're the one who brought it up in the first place. I really don't want to go home either, just saying."

"Haha," he agreed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Guess you're right."

"Hehe," she let down her indignant expression and beamed at him.

Niou added with a more serious face, "Hey, let's meet up again soon, 'kay?"

Rie nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course!" A couple seconds later, she lamented to herself, "It'd be better if our homes were closer together..."

Niou looked up at the sky for a bit, before saying nonchalantly, "You know, how about we just live together?"

"Hehehe," Rie giggled. "It's quite the tempting suggestion, actually. Just pretty much impossible."

"Yeah, guess so..." Niou smiled at the sound of her bright, bubbly laughter.

They gazed at each other, for who knows how long, before Rie finally tore her eyes away and said, "Well, guess I've got to go-"

"Hold it."

"Eh?" Rie turned back to face her boyfriend, in surprise. Her hair flew wildly, with the sunset in the background.

Niou yanked Rie towards him with his lean (but strong) arms, and right before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "I love you, Rie."

* * *

><p>Oh dear me... so cheesy. Lol but I'm having fun because this is so obviously fan service that I can do anything I want LOOOOL. I actually reallyyy like Niou's arc. It's super cheesy and romantic but it does fit his personality well so I'm happy with how the company went about it.<br>Let me know about any requests in your REVIEWS or PMs!


	4. Ootori Choutarou Ending

**Ootori Choutarou - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>On the way back from their mini-expedition, Hiyo noticed something and she stopped in her tracks. Hearing a lack of footsteps behind him, Ootori also paused and turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking back to her side.<p>

"There's something there..." she began jogging towards the mysterious thing she had found. Ootori stood still for a moment before his brain started working, and he ran after her. "Hey, wait, I'm going too."

... ... ...

"What... is this, exactly?" The two of them now stood over an object on the beach resembling a fishing tool but not quite, yet it was clear that it belonged in the sea somewhere...

Ootori squatted down and turned the object around in his hands. "I think it's probably a buoy supposed to be attached to the fishing nets, usually."

"Oh, I see. Oh right, there was a place to attach that to on that torn net we brought back."

Ootori nodded. "But this one doesn't seem to be something we can use for our purposes, huh."

"Yeah, guess not." Hiyo turned around. "Let's go back - ARGH!" she suddenly dropped down to the ground, gripping her calf.

Ootori bent down to her in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"My leg..."

He looked down at where she was touching her leg, and his eyes grew wide. "You're bleeding! We've got to get you back to get that cleaned up and bandaged, quickly!" Ootori then set about some quick first aid with a handkerchief and water bottle he had in his pockets.

"Um, yeah." Hiyo nodded as he worked on the wound. _It's nice he's worried, and it does hurt, but it's not _that_ much of an emergency... _she blushed nevertheless at the boy's obvious concern for her.

... ... ...

"All right," Ootori murmured to himself. "That's all I can do for first aid for now. Let's get you back to camp now."

"Okay." Hiyo shifted her weight, about to stand up, but Ootori placed a firm hand on her shoulders to keep her down on the ground. He then turned around and knelt, offering his back to her.

"Come on," he turned his head and said, "I'll piggyback you back to camp, so get on and hold tight."

"Eh?!" Hiyo yelped. _No way!_

Ootori's brow creased. "There's no reason to be that surprised. You can't really walk that well, right?" He looked pointedly at the injury he had just bandaged.

"No, no!" Hiyo waved her hands in a denying manner. "I'm fine, look, I can walk!" She took a couple of shaky steps to prove her point. But Ootori was having none of that.

"That's not okay. Even if you could walk, your injury's just going to get worse. I can't allow for that to happen."

"But!" Hiyo clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she was shouting, in her flustered state. Letting her hands go now, she said in a quieter tone, "But, _I_ can't allow something like you piggybacking me back to camp, either." _It's way too embarrassing!_

"Even if I'm the one who's offering to do it?"

"Y-yeah, seriously." Hiyo nodded vigorously. "I'm totally fine."

Ootori closed his eyes. "I see." He sighed defeatedly. "Guess there's no other way around it then."

Hiyo was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, when suddenly, Ootori looked at her straight in the eyes and apologized. "Sorry."

"Wha-?" But before she could even finish her question, Hiyo felt her legs come off the ground, as Ootori Choutarou had literally swept her off her feet and now had her in his arms, princess-style.

"Ah!" She flailed a bit, and then yelped again when she felt like she was about to fall out onto the ground. Consequently, she clung to the nearest thing possible, which happened to be her companion's neck...

He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. If piggybacking you wasn't going to happen, then this was the only way I could go about this..."

_Whaaaaaaat? _Hiyo could only stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Let's go back to camp now, just like this." Ootori began to walk back, when he was forced to stop due to his "prisoner"'s flailing.

"O-O-Ootori-kun, let me down! Please! I mean - I'm heavy!" Hiyo didn't even care if the words made any sense right now. She could only feel the deep flush crawling up her throat and onto her face. While she did like the feeling of being in his arms (though she'd never admit it), right now, she wanted nothing else than to be out of them.

"No worries. I'm always training, so I'm fine. First of all, you're not even heavy at all."

"No way is that -"

"Actually, I was about to remark that you're on the light side, weight-wise."

"Hah?" Hiyo was again lost for words. It seemed like that was happening often, mainly when she was with this boy...

"It's not something to be surprised about, in my opinion..." Ootori murmured, though Hiyo wasn't sure whether it was to himself or to her.

Hiyo tapped his shoulder frantically. "B-but anyway, please let me down!"

"Nope." The silver-haired second-year shook his head firmly while grinning. "Not happening. Not a chance."

Hiyo changed her strategy. "Then at least, let's go back to the piggybacking. Yeah?"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ootori suddenly asked. Hiyo paused in her flailing.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so unhappy just now to let me piggyback you back?"

Hiyo averted her gaze, though it was difficult to escape Ootori's eyes when his face was literally 4 inches away. "It wasn't that I was unhappy, it's just... well, I'm heavy... and I don't know, just, it was embarrassing in general..."

A relieved sigh made her turn her head back to Ootori's. "Thank God. It's not that you hate me touching you."

"No!" Hiyo exclaimed. "Not that at all! I don't hate it at all, it's just... embarrassing..." she blushed.

"Well," Ootori remarked casually. "You look just as embarrassed right now, though..."

Hiyo nodded once, slowly. _Well, duh_...

The other boy chuckled. "Well, then, I guess, let's go back to the piggybacking. That's fine, right?"

"Yeah..." Hiyo nodded. "Ah," she was about to add, "But -"

Unfortunately, for her, Ootori could tell what she was thinking of. "No, I am not going to allow you to walk on your own just because 'you can.'" His lips quirked into a boyish smile.

Hiyo sighed. "It was worth a try..." she mumbled. At his questioning gaze, she closed her eyes and replied, "All righhhhhht." _He's surprisingly really stubborn about this kind of thing..._

* * *

><p>"Ootori-kun!" Hiyo chirped as she skipped up to where the boy was kneeling by the river. He glanced up at her, and his face broke out into a smile.<p>

"Hey," he greeted her warmly.

"Let me help with the laundry washing!"

"Oh no, that's fine," Ootori said politely. "I can do it on my own."

She tapped him on the forehead. "Come, come, now. Two pairs of hands are always better and faster than one, right?"

"Haha," Ootori chuckled, and shrugged. "All right, then if you don't mind, please do." And Hiyo happily accepted the second basket of laundry that he handed her. Sitting down next to the boy, she also set to work with just soap and water from the river.

"You know," she mused as she worked, "it must have been hard for people back in the old days. They had to do this every single day, right?"

Ootori nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can definitely see that being difficult. It actually requires quite a bit of strength - are you still okay over there?"

"Yup!"

He smiled at her cheerful response. "Well, if you don't mind, could you pass me the soap?"

"Mhm, no problem." Hiyo turned around to grab the small bar of soap, and then turned back to Ootori to hand the soap to him. Unfortunately...

"Thank y- Ah!" The soap slipped out as Ootori tried to take it from Hiyo. "A-ah, the soap!" she yelped, and in her desperation to grab the soap in the air before it plopped in the river and washed away, _thump_.

Hiyo opened her eyes, which she had squeezed shut before falling, and then immediately turned bright red... because she had landed right on Ootori, who had somehow fallen under her in the process of scuffling for the soap. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Ootori-kun! Wait just a second, the soap fell right over there."

As he mumbled an 'okay' with a similarly red face, she reached over near his head and picked up the culprit of this situation.

"A-all right, I got it," she said with a weakly triumphant face. "I'll move now!" and she quickly scuttled off of his body.

She handed the soap to him, finally. "Sorry, it slipped last time."

"Ah..." he said, nodding. "It's fine. Mm, yeah. It's fine." He finished awkwardly, a finger scratching his cheek lightly in embarrassment. "L-let's just continue that, yeah?"

"C-c-continue?!" Hiyo squeaked, her mind immediately flashing back to the awkward scene just now.

Ootori quickly picked up on her reason for alarm, and he waved 'no' furiously with his hands. "No, I meant the laundry! Let's continue the laundry!" he told her in an almost desperate manner.

"O-oh. Okay." And they both turned back to the river, faces red as beets, but nonetheless a smile on each of their faces, and chuckling awkwardly to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Ootori-kun, what are you doing?"<p>

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Tsujimoto-san. I'm off for a walk. Want to join me?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course," he assured her enthusiastically.

She grinned. "Then I'll tag along, too."

They walked leisurely out to the shore of the island, gazing out into the sky. Hiyo broke the silence soon afterwards, though, when she remarked, "The ocean at night is kind of creepy, isn't it..."

Ootori heard her shiver slightly next to him, and he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see that. It's pitch black for one, and there's also some feeling of being sucked into something unknown."

"At the same time, though," Hiyo added, "You can see all the beautiful stars! They're so gorgeous," she breathed.

Ootori looked up. "Wow, yeah... The Milky Way is shining so brightly here... it's almost as if it pours straight into the ocean at the horizon line..."

Hiyo chuckled. "You're saying some good stuff there. It's true that the Milky Way - ah!"

"Watch out!" Ootori jumped in to catch Hiyo from hitting the ground after tripping, and almost like a replay of the day before, Hiyo now landed on his chest. Luckily though, this time, they were standing upright.

"Thanks, Ootori-kun." She mumbled, her head down and facing just around his chest area.

"Whew," he sighed in relief. "That was close. You've got to be careful of your step, yeah?"

Hiyo nodded sheepishly. "Sorry. I was so riveted by the stars..."

"Haha," he chuckled. "Well, the beach is a place that's easy to trip at in general, because of even the smallest things."

She laughed awkwardly in response, before hesitantly saying, "Um... so that's all good and all, but..." she looked pointedly at Ootori's arms around her waist, before meeting his gaze again.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, before following her gaze and the lightbulb went off. "Oh! Ah! Sorry!" And he quickly let go of her, though some part of him definitely wanted to keep holding on for forever.

"Ootori-kun, you're so tall that you just pulled my arm and you almost lifted me up like last time." Hiyo sighed enviously.

"Erm," he stuttered. "I-it's more just because you're light, so... um..." his eyes flickered back and forth between the ocean and her expression.

But she just continued on musingly, "And you're also so strong, and your arms are super buff... you seem really lean from a first impression, but you're really are training all the time, huh?"

Ootori scrambled for a socially acceptable response. "Um, well, you, too - you're small, and soft -" In alarm at what he just blurted, Ootori stopped speaking abruptly and looked at Hiyo.

She stammered. "Eh? A-ah..."

"Erm, no, that's not - uh..."

"Ah..." Hiyo laughed awkwardly. "Haha, thank you, Ootori-kun, for saving me."

Ootori breathed a sigh of relief for the "out" she had given him. "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to show me?" Hiyo tapped the boy on the shoulder, and he turned around with a wide smile.<p>

"Hey, Tsujimoto-san. Um... we have to walk for a bit, but will you come with me?"

"Sure!" she grinned back at him, and they began to walk towards the mystery destination point.

... ... ...

"Look!" Ootori pointed with a grin after walking for about 15 minutes in the forest. "That's our goal point right there."

Hiyo traced the direction of his finger with her gaze, and she was stunned to see some warmly glowing mass in the middle of the otherwise-dark forest. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, and ran towards the light. Ootori followed after her, chuckling to himself.

"W-wow!" Hiyo gushed. "Are these all fireflies? Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous! It's like they're spreading out to cover both the sky and earth..."

Ootori hummed in agreement. "That's definitely a good way to describe it. There's so many of them..."

Hiyo let out a shaky breath of excitement. "This is the first time I've seen so many... Oh! Look, one's coming over here..." she held out a finger, also holding her breath again, hoping, hoping, willing the firefly to land.

Well, it landed, all right. But not on her finger.

Ootori laughed quietly. "It's on your head, Hiyo-san."

"Haha..." she laughed as well. "There's one on your shoulder as well, Choutarou-kun."

"Oh..." he breathed, as he looked down to see a glowing spot on himself as well.

"I guess, even if we didn't have a flashlight, with this many fireflies, there's no problem, huh?" Hiyo giggled.

"Yup." Ootori nodded. "I can see your face clearly, nice and bright..." They continued to gaze at the fireflies, before Ootori quietly asked her, "Do you like this place?"

"Yes..." Hiyo nodded, though not too vigorously so that the firefly would hopefully stay on her head. "It's the first time I've seen something so beautiful. Thank you so much, for bringing me to such a lovely place."

Ootori said nothing in reply; he simply nodded with a smile, and continued to watch fondly as the girl pranced around and played with the little, but lovely, glowing fireflies.

* * *

><p>Hiyo paced back and forth. <em>I wonder if Choutarou-kun will come. I still don't see him<em>...

"Sorry, did I make you wait?"

... ... ...

"So what did you want to tell me? I heard from Kohinata-san that you were waiting for me here."

"Oh. Yes, um..." Hiyo felt a bead of sweat roll down the nape of her neck. "Do you have someone you like, or a significant other?"

"Eh?" Ootori visibly froze. "It's that kind of talk?"

"Y-yeah."

"I-I see." Ootori's eyes flickered away from Hiyo's face.

She gulped. "Well...?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Ootori said calmly, with his eyes shut.

But before Hiyo could actually get depressed from disappointment, his eyes flashed open with an unbelievable amount of gentleness and fondness in them, and he added. "And she's right in front of me, right now."

Hiyo turned around to check if there was anyone behind her, and Ootori sighed. "You know, even if you check, there's no one else here."

"So that means... I mean, possibly -"

"No 'possibly''s here. It's you."

"Really?" Hiyo's eyes were as large as saucers. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing!

Ootori looked her straight in the eyes, his face sober. "Yes, Hiyo, I love you, and that's why I am hoping that you will go out with me."

"Whoa..." Hiyo clapped a hand to her forehead in half disbelief, half delirious happiness. "You got to say it before me."

"So.." Ootori's eyes lit up hopefully. "That means, it's an OK?"

"Of course!" Hiyo shouted, and then she launched herself into Ootori's arms, just like so many accidents before...

* * *

><p>As the two of them walked out from the hall hand in hand, Ootori remarked, "That was a good performance, huh."<p>

"Y-yeah!" Hiyo forced herself to laugh. "I did get a bit sleepy at the end, though," she admitted.

"Oh?" Ootori raised an eyebrow. "Just a bit? I thought you were sleeping straight through the entire back half," he teased.

"Ugh... so you noticed after all, didn't you?" Hiyo blushed lightly from being called out by her boyfriend.

"Well..." he mused. "It's hard to not notice when you were leaning against me while sleeping. You had the cutest sleeping face, though," he added at the end.

Hiyo now had a scarlet tone on her skin in her embarrassment. "U-urghhhhhh~"

Ootori's eyes now took on a more worried look. "Have you not been getting enough sleep lately?"

"No," Hiyo replied while shaking her head. "It's not that. And I mean, the performance was superb as well! But..."

"But?" Ootori prodded her, curious to what her answer would be.

She squirmed. "Before, when you played for me, all I could think about was how loud my heart was crashing in my ribcage and I wasn't sleepy at all then, for some unknown reason. So I'm just confused as to why today I felt so sluggish..."

She mused over it, but when she only heard silence from her companion, she glanced up, and was greeted by an unbelievably smug grin on her boyfriend's face.

"That's definitely something pleasing from my perspective," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, because when I play the violin for you, I think about only you, and play only for you, at that moment in time, when you're beside me. The fact that that's coming across properly makes me really happy."

Hiyo thought a little back on her words, and then slowly asked, "Did... I just make a really embarrassing confession just now?"

"Well." Ootori grinned. "It might have been embarrassing for you, but for me, it was really delightful to hear, so thank you."

"Y-you're welcome?"

"It's still early, so why don't you come over to my house today? I'll play the piano for you this time," Ootori offered.

"...I might fall asleep while my heart's beating like crazy." Hiyo warned him jokingly.

Ootori shrugged good naturedly. "That's fine. 'Cuz it means I get to see your cute sleeping face again."

"Ugh," Hiyo groaned. She pointed at Ootori and said, "If you play something like a kid's lullaby for me, I won't forgive you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied while pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Ootori's one of my favorites, actually...but some of his scenes still make me both shudder and squeal in delight...

Anyways... Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy! Because I know that you guys are happy! And thank you to whoever suggested the chapter summary! Keep the requests coming! xoxo hime-chan


	5. Echizen Ryoma Ending

**Ryoma Echizen – Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Ryoma looked up at the sky and remarked casually, "The sky got a lot darker just now."<p>

Kokoro also glanced upwards, but she groaned instead. "Oh no… is it going to rain?"

"Maybe." Ryoma shrugged. "Did you bring an umbrella?"

She nodded. "Did you?"

He shook his head, "I forgot mine. But it's probably a passing shower anyways, so we should just stay here for a bit and wait it out, instead of trying to rush back to camp."

"Oka—" Kokoro was about to agree, when all of a sudden a huge cracking sound made her yelp and latch onto the nearest available thing to hold. ….i.e. Echizen Ryoma.

"Oh. Thunder," he again said nonchalantly. "It probably hit nearby here."

"Thunder…?" Kokoro asked shakily. "Don't you think it made a pretty huge sound just now for thunder?"

But the younger boy ignored her question and continued, "The light and sound came at basically the same time, so it must be really close by."

"Ugh…" Kokoro muttered. "I was shocked… Is it safe here, you think?"

Ryoma thought for a bit before nodding. "It might be better to get into one of these houses, even if they're broken down they'll serve as shelter for the time being."

"Y-yeah, you're right."

They fell silent for a couple seconds, before Ryoma slowly spoke up. "Um, so, hey."

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off of me now? It's kinda hard to move with you on me like this," Ryoma requested bluntly, though his cheekbones were dashed with a light splash of pink and his gaze averted from the older girl.

Just then, did Kokoro finally notice that she had latched onto the younger boy in her panic. She immediately let go of him, and apologized fervently. "I'm so sorry!"

He nodded. "Let's go inside and wait out the rain for now."

… … … …

On their way back from the _torii_ that had been built at the edge of the forest, Kokoro noticed something odd. "Hey, is this actually the route we took to get here?"

Ryoma nodded. "It should be." There was no worry nor doubt in his voice, and Kokoro wanted to believe the same that he did, but just _something_ didn't feel right.

Ryoma, however, did not have the patience to wait for her. "I'm going ahead."

"Ah!" Kokoro panicked. "Wait up!"

... ...

"Oh..." As they continued walking, suddenly the path seemed to narrow and then was almost cut off by a humongous pile of dirt. "The trail..."

Ryoma nodded grimly. "It's supposed to be kind of a one-way road, it seems like. I wonder where we went wrong?" (A/N: maybe where she _said_ it was weird, genius?)

"What should we do?" Kokoro tried to force the panic that threatened to bubble up down her throat. "Shall we turn around?"

"No." Ryoma firmly shook his head, explaining, "There's no point of turning around now. The direction should be right, so let's just try to keep going."

"O-okay..." Kokoro nodded. _I trust him_. _It'll be okay_.

"Watch your step," Ryoma warned gently as he hopped around the wall of dirt that had spilled out onto the path. Kokoro wavered, looking down the side of the hill. If she slipped, she would fall over the cliff and possibly to her death. The very thought of it made her shudder. But Ryoma held out his hand to guide her, and she slowly, but surely, made her way around the obstacle and onto the other side of it.

"Good. Now let's keep going, and surely we'll get back to camp before long." Ryoma said confidently.

Kokoro nodded. "Okay, let's keep going. Just be careful."

"Got it." Ryoma surprisingly did not snap at her for treating him like a kid this time. Perhaps he knew that it was possibly very dangerous, what they were doing...

As they continued walking, Ryoma in front, Kokoro in the back, Kokoro suddenly picked up sounds similar to marbles hitting each other. She looked around her, searching for the sources of the noises.

But then, the sounds grew louder. And with an unmistakably foreboding feeling that ran from her stomach up to her throat, she looked up at the side of the mountain... and her eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Echizen-kun! Watch out!" Before the words were out of her mouth, her body moved reflexively towards the boy.

A huge storm of noise came down on the top of that hill. The repeated sounds of rocks falling on them, the ground, and down the slope meshed into one huge cymbal-like thunder, with Kokoro's and Ryoma's yelps being covered by the loud volume as well.

Ryoma looked up, stunned. "An avalanche... that was a close call," he said, almost dazed with surprise.

Kokoro picked herself up off the boy, supporting herself by both her arms over his torso. "Echizen-kun, are you okay?" Her voice almost broke in her concern.

Ryoma looked himself over brusquely, before returning his gaze to her worried one. "I'm totally fine, nothing's wrong, just dusty. More importantly, what about you?" He resisted the urge to reach out a hand and touch her face to make sure she was really there.

"I'm fine, too," Kokoro breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was safe. "Oh." She noticed that she was still basically on top of him. "Sorry! I'll move right now."

They both stood up, and after brushing themselves off, Ryoma faced her. His eyes were now a mix of anger and concern and perhaps, something else - but Kokoro could not put her finger on it, before he yelled at her. "Why did you do something crazy like that?!"

She was taken aback by the volume and tone of his voice. "What?"

"If you were just one rock or one step wrong, you could have been seriously hurt!" Ryoma waved upwards at the slope responsible for the avalanche for emphasis.

Kokoro knew he was worried, so she couldn't find it in herself to get angry at him for it. "I know, but... my body just moved on its own. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"Ah, sorry," Ryoma's face twisted in regret. "I didn't mean to yell at you for you to apologize. I mean, I was the one that got saved, after all. My bad. _I'm_ sorry."

He paused briefly. "And... yeah, thanks a bunch. You saved my life."

Kokoro smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad you're okay, because if you had gotten hurt, you might not have been able to compete in Nationals."

"Well, yeah..." Ryoma nodded slowly, before looking her straight in the eyes. "But I want to tell you this. I don't want you hurt either. Ever. No matter the cost."

"So next time, don't do something nuts like that, all right?" He added with a slight flush. "I'll get worried."

Kokoro blushed furiously at the fond tone of the boy's voice, before nodding silently. Ryoma smiled, before they both turned and continued to make their way back to camp before sundown.

... ... ... ...

Kokoro stared emptily at the flames, as they danced upon the logs. _I'm going home tomorrow. I'm going _home_ tomorrow_. She knew that that was what she wanted this entire time - to see her dad, and to go home to her puppy and family and friends. But then why was she feeling like something important was ending way too soon already?

"Could it be that you're feeling sick?"

"Ah!" Kokoro whipped around to face whoever had spoken to her. "Oh... Ryoma-kun." He stood a couple of feet away from her spot by the fire, looking at her with an obviously concerned expression.

"No, no, I'm fine," she waved with her hand, trying to dismiss his fear.

"Tomorrow..." his eyes wavered and averted from her gaze. "You're going home..."

"Mhm." She nodded once, sadly.

He winced for just a second, before returning to his usual cool look. "You helped me a lot these past few days. I'm grateful to you for that."

Kokoro shook her head. "No, I was the one being helped all the time."

"I did that, only because I wanted to do it," Ryoma replied quickly. Kokoro was about to ask what he meant by that, when the fireworks began, and the words that originally should have come out of her mouth were swallowed by the flashing lights across the dark night sky.

... ... ...

Kokoro paced nervously back and forth, her hair whipping in the wind as she turned around every couple of feet. "I hope he comes..." she whispered anxiously to herself.

"Good morning."

_Oh!_ "G-good morning, Ryoma-kun," Kokoro replied.

He yawned. "What exactly did you want to see me for?" he asked half-heartedly.

"O-oh. Um..." Kokoro was unsure now, whether or not to go through with it. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, and it was embarrassing in the first place...

Ryoma spoke up first, before she decided what she wanted. "Hey, you know..."

"Eh? Y-yeah?"

Ryoma turned a bit away from her, though his eyes were trained on Kokoro's face. "If you don't have something... I do have something I want to tell you... that okay?"

Kokoro's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes, that's fine. What is it?"

"W-well." Ryoma stammered for just a second. "I was hoping you could give me your contact info and email."

"Eh?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"..." Ryoma was silent for a few moments. "If it's not okay," he said slowly, "that's fine. I'll give up."

Kokoro was now alarmed. She answered hurriedly while rustling in her pocket, "Of course it's fine! Here you go." She had written it ahead of time just in case - though the roles were slightly reversed at the moment than in the situation she had pictured.

"Wha-?" Ryoma was surprised, either at how she had already had it written on paper, or at how fast her answer was to his request.

Kokoro flushed slightly. "It's my email and phone number."

"T-thanks." Ryoma placed the paper carefully in his shorts pocket. "You're prepared, Kokoro-san," he remarked with a smile.

"Well," she replied, "I had planned on giving that to you in the first place..." she finished with a mumble.

Ryoma's response to her statement was wide eyes and a slightly open jaw.

"Do you... not like older girls?" Kokoro asked hesitantly.

Ryoma's eyes grew wider, though at the same time, a smile began to blossom on his face as well. "No... nothing like that."

"Well, then -" Kokoro was about to give her final request, when Ryoma cut her off again.

"Stop right there for a sec. I have a question first."

Kokoro almost pouted in disappointment, but she nodded, her gaze rooted on the younger boy.

"Question 1. Do you dislike guys who are younger than you?"

"Nope."

"Question 2. Do you dislike guys who are short?"

"...No."

"Question 3. ...Will you go out with me?"

"Eh?" Kokoro's eyebrows flashed upwards, before she quickly answered firmly, "Yes."

"Yes ma'am," Ryoma said with a cheeky grin. "That's all my questions."

Kokoro was unsure whether she wanted to laugh or retort back at him. "Bu- wha? Is it okay?"

"That sounds sure skeptical," Ryoma said with something near to a pout.

"Well, it's just that it's like a dream," Kokoro replied with a sheepish shrug.

Ryoma grinned again. "Of course, it's not. See?" And without any warning, he took a step towards her, and leaned in.

Kokoro almost passed out from shock, as she felt Ryoma's lips just slightly brush her own. Her eyes flashed open when the warmth of them was gone.

"So?" Her now-boyfriend and extremely-cheeky-Seigaku-first-year-ace looked at her. "How was it?"

"Y-you-" Kokoro stuttered with a beet-red face. "That was sneaky!"

"Well," he replied matter-of-factedly, "You know now that it's not a dream right?"

"Well. Y-yeah..." It's not like she could deny it.

Ryoma chuckled. "Then I'm looking forward to the future. ...I love you, Kokoro-san."

... ... ... ...

The two of them walked down the street, hand-in-hand, the sun about to set. Kokoro looked at the huge grocery bag that her boyfriend was carrying in his other arm, and she remarked, "You bought a lot, didn't you, Ryoma-kun?"

"You did, too," he replied.

"Well it's hard to resist! It was a 'National _Onsen_ Fair'!"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, it was lucky to bump into that event."

Kokoro sighed happily. "Now I can feel like I'm in an _onsen_ even when I'm just at home in the bathtub."

"But you know.." Ryoma began. Kokoro looked at him questioningly.

"Hm?"

"For _onsen_, don't you think that the real deal is always better?"

She sighed, now defeatedly. "The real deal, huh... Ugh I want to go to an actual _onsen_ now!"

Kokoro heard a chuckle from her boyfriend. "Then how about we go to an onsen the next chance we get? Just the two of us."

She looked at him in shock. "Just the two of us?! We're just middle school students; we'll get in trouble!"

"Well," Ryoma said mischievously, "There's a natural-_onsen_ themed spa nearby..."

"Oh!" Kokoro flushed. "A spa, huh. There was that. Right. Okay."

Ryoma continued, "Kokoro-san... what exactly were _you_ thinking of?"

"Ugh..." she replied, her tone reproachful. "Don't make me say embarrassing stuff." _Like if we got married or something and stayed in the same room at a ryokan and went into an onsen together..._

Ryoma looked up at the sky, and replied. "Well, just saying, I thought that that misunderstanding or whatever that you had was quite appealing."

"Eh?" was also Kokoro could get out, before her boyfriend again continued.

"Someday. Some day, that misunderstanding or fantasy will become something real. I'm sure of it." And he gazed back down at his girlfriend fondly, squeezing her hand just a little bit tighter with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Okay. Ryoma-kun got super cheesy. He's cute. He really is. But omg I'm shivering right now... just slightly, haha. Thanks for this request! Keep the requests coming! Super interesting to see who is popular among all the TeniPuri characters!

And don't forget, request via PMs and reviews, and favorite/alert if you want to keep seeing these :))


	6. Yanagi Renji Ending

**Yanagi**** Renji - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>Chie was trying to pay attention, but she was about to doze off at the long list of insignificant reports at the daily afternoon meeting, when suddenly, the discovery of a trunk of canned food made her perk up in interest.<p>

And it wasn't just her. Oishi and the others were just as excited or concerned - because it possibly indicated the presence of the coaches and Chie's father on the island as well, despite no sign of it from the recent expeditions each day.

However, just as quickly as the idea of the cans being from the adults was suggested by Oishi, it was shot down by Yanagi and Tezuka. "There's not enough data to support that conjecture; and definitely not enough to risk going out to look for them now when it's just about sundown." Tezuka grunted in agreement.

Chie's shoulders slumped. _I thought it might have been Father's... but Yanagi-san just said it's not..._ Frustration welled up inside of her, and she almost visibly winced in her attempt to not let it overflow and form into tears. _I can't pull a long face now; it'll just bring everyone else down, too_.

Vaguely, she heard Tezuka announce the end of the meeting, and she stumbled off to continue the chores she was in the middle of, when someone placed a firm hand on her shoulder to tug her back slightly. She turned, and was startled to see a strangely serious Yanagi Renji behind her.

Seeing her face clearly now, Yanagi's lips pursed into a stern line. "I knew it," he murmured.

"What?" Chie asked in surprise.

Yanagi's lips now curled a little upwards, and he showed Chie a gentle smile. "Why don't we go on a walk?"

Her head cocked to the side, but she straightened and nodded. "Okay..."

"I know a good place. It's near the ocean, but let's go there," Yanagi suggested.

Now, Chie was starting to feel slightly apprehensive. She was not afraid of Yanagi himself, but something felt out of place about this. "O-okay..."

... ... ...

"Oh wow!" Chie trotted out to the edge of the water, which sparkled and rippled in the light. "The sunset's gorgeous!"

"Fujii." Yanagi followed closely behind and ended up standing next to her.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

Yanagi hesitated slightly. Chie was shocked; she'd never seen him like this before.

"Just now... I know I said something that crushed your hopes. I apologize for that."

"Not to mention, I had promised you that we would find your father for you. But even now, we still don't have even the slightest clue." His eyebrows and corners of his mouth were pulled downwards in regret, and Chie felt almost apologetic for her own feelings just minutes before.

She reached out a small hand and placed it lightly on Yanagi's arm. "It's not your fault," she said kindly.

Chie felt Yanagi's body go slightly stiff before relaxing again, and he reached out his own hand to place on top of hers. "I will say one thing though," he began. "Even if those cans aren't your father's or the other adults', the chances of him being alive are extremely high. I can guarantee you that much."

"Yanagi-san..." The frustration and pain that Chie had pushed down earlier now swelled and grew, and mixed with her current relief, to form tears, and then began to slowly course down her cheeks.

"...I'm sorry." Yanagi said awkwardly in response. Chie felt the pressure of his hand on hers grow slightly. "I hadn't meant to make you cry."

She shook her head rapidly, trying to make him understand. "I was just so happy," she said, while smiling through her tears at him.

That didn't seem to make him any more at ease. The guilt in his eyes was gone, but his mouth was still tugged downwards. "Should I leave you alone for a bit?"

Chie sniffled for the last time, before wiping her cheeks and eyes with the palms of her hands. She then beamed at Yanagi. "Nope. I'm fine now." Yanagi let out a quiet sigh of relief at the refreshed look in her eyes. She really did seem fine now.

"I see," he said simply, and turned back to gaze at the sunset. Chie followed suit, and for a while, they simply gazed at the glowing circle of light, sinking below the horizon.

"Yanagi-san?" Chie was the first to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Chie said warmly, though she did not turn towards him. _Thank you for noticing, even when the words were only in my heart, and unspoken. _

His eyes crinkled slightly upwards, and he replied with an almost palpable degree of fondness in his voice. "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>"Yanagi-saaaaaan!" Chie yelled from across the makeshift tennis court, jogging towards said individual as she did so. He turned towards her voice, and she swore she saw him grin as she neared him.<p>

"Just as I thought," he murmured quietly.

"Huh?" Chie looked at him with wide eyes. _About what?_

"Ah, yes. I thought it was about time that you came over to see me," Yanagi replied matter-of-factedly. There was nothing in his voice - no arrogance, not even really confidence, just a pure statement. If Chie had to pinpoint anything, she actually would say that there was something warm in his tone - but exactly what, she couldn't say.

More importantly, though, was the conversation at hand.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Eh?"

Yanagi's eyes crinkled. "You want to go to the meadow that Ibu found yesterday to see if you can find where the cans were placed, and look for clues about your father right?"

Chie's eyes again grew as large as saucers - though they quickly returned to normal, as she knew that by now, it was the usual for Yanagi to be able to predict people's actions. His incredible prediction of Sanada's movements last time was almost scary, really...

"Yes, I'm going there, but..."

Yanagi butt in quickly. "If you're going, then I'll be coming with you." Just as Chie was about to protest, he added, "I know I said the chance of those being your father's is low, but I never said it's 0. If you're going, I'm happy to go along." It was almost the lines of a knight on a white horse in the fairy tales, but Chie didn't dare mention that thought. It was impossible to tell what reaction Yanagi would have to that.

"All right," she said instead, bowing her head. "Thank you."

Yanagi nodded. "Then let's go."

... ... ... ...

After about an hour after reaching the meadow, Chie had looked high and low, all over the meadow, but besides a drenched cardboard box, there was nothing else. No trace of her father. No trace of the adults. No trace of any other _humans_, in the first place.

She returned despairingly to where Yanagi was standing, at the edge of the meadow. He looked sadly at her crestfallen expression, before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up yet."

Chie looked up at him, her expression a mix of all kinds of feelings. Tears had welled up, and her eyes were filled with fear, yet- there was some last bits of hope in her face, as if she was grasping at the last strands of the possibilities of meeting her father again. Yanagi almost bit his cheek - a habit he thought he had gotten rid of long ago - in frustration.

He now placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and made her look at him. "Your father is fine. I promise you."

"Yanagi-san..." Chie bit her lower lip, and the tears began to slowly flow. She sniffed, willing herself not to cry, but Yanagi knew what was best for her.

"If you want to cry, go ahead. Right here," he said, and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist, and placing one hand on top of her head, stroking her hair gently. "The action of crying, just by doing so, is supposed to relieve stress. For you right now, that is undeniably necessary."

Through her sobs, Chie blubbered, "O-okay..." And they stayed there like that until the sun set. Even long after Chie's tears had dried, she remained in Yanagi's arms, his hand continuing to brush through her hair, like the touch of a summer breeze.

* * *

><p>Yanagi looked around for the last time in the area of the forest they were exploring. "I guess, besides that weird feeling, there's not much else here. Let's go back and report to Tezuka before we do anything else."<p>

Chie nodded. "All right, let's go - ack!" The moment she took a step, a quiet groan came out of her throat, and she stumbled slightly.

Yanagi caught her arm, steadying her and pulling her back up. "What's wrong?"

Chie quickly shook her head. "Nothing!"

The boy almost snorted. "As if. Here, show it to me," he said as he knelt down. Chie sighed, before obediently giving him her leg.

Holding her ankle in his grasp, Yanagi lightly palpated different areas around it. "Does it hurt here?" he asked over and over as he touched the areas near her foot. When he finally touched a spot that made Chie wince, he nodded.

"It's a slight ankle sprain. Hold on just a minute," he said before getting up and walking away. Chie followed him with her eyes curiously.

He came back with some sort of plant, and Chie cocked her head to the side before asking skeptically, "...That's mugwort, isn't it?"

Yanagi nodded. "That's right. It helps sprains heal quicker." As he worked on her ankle, Chie simply looked on, a light blush dotting her cheeks. When he was done, Yanagi carefully placed Chie's foot back on the ground, and stood up, patting his warm-up pants to get any dirt off. "That should do it," he remarked.

"I-I'm sorry for the trouble," Chie stuttered.

Yanagi shook his head, simply turning his back to her. Chie was slightly taken aback, not knowing what the boy meant, until he craned his neck around and said, "Come on, I'll carry you back," then she almost jumped in shock.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you walk on that leg, the sprain's just going to get worse. Don't worry about anything, just get on." He turned his head again and lowered his back, giving her no option but to get up obediently.

Once on his back, she mumbled bashfully, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "Let's just get back to camp..."

* * *

><p>After the ceremony was finished, and all of the guests had finally packed up and left, Chie rushed over to Yanagi's side, quickly sitting next to him as he began to clean up.<p>

"How was that? Yanagi-san," she asked while looking up at him, her eyes hopeful and worried at the same time.

He nodded approvingly. "That was quite the exquisite exhibition, Chie."

She grinned. "Well, I did learn from the best."

"No, no," Yanagi shook his head, though a ghost of a smile was on his lips. "You understand the 'heart' of serving tea for others. There is no way to fake it, or just to create the shell and illusion of it. You truly get it, and that's why you do so well in it even though you just barely started learning it."

Chie bowed deeply. "Thank you very much."

Yanagi patted her head. "No need to get so formal. It's just us, and besides - I love you when you're being yourself."

"Hehe," Chie lifted her face and showed Yanagi her normal goofy smile. He smiled back at her, and gestured down at all the _wagashi_ (Japanese sweets) that were still left.

"Do you want anymore?" he offered. "There's still plenty here."

"Mm..." Chie placed a finger on her chin and mused, before deciding. "Then... could I have this dried fruit one right here?" she said as she pointed. Yanagi followed her gaze, and then picked one up.

"This one?"

"Yup. That one." Chie smiled as she nodded.

Yanagi's lips curved upwards, his eyes taking on a mischievous gleam. "All right. Then, open your mouth."

"Hah?" Chie froze at his words.

But Yanagi was unfazed. "Come on now, ahhhh-"

"O-okay..." Chie stuttered. "Ahh... mm..." she carefully took the sweet into her mouth, her lips just barely touching Yanagi's fingers as they retreated from her mouth.

"Well? How is it?" he asked as she chewed. Chie thought for a while, before replying slowly, "It's sweet. But it's not an obnoxious sweetness, more like a cool kind of sweetness." Almost like an afterthought, she added, "Kind of like you."

Yanagi chuckled lightly. "You've become quite the sweet talker lately, haven't you."

Chie briefly stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. "I can't win via logic over you, so at the very least, I thought that I should be able to compete against you using compliments."

"You don't need to compete with me," Yanagi said placatingly. "You already have me around your little finger, every single day."

"Haha," Chie giggled. "I could say the same for you."

"Then I guess it's a tie, huh?" Yanagi said with a quick shrug of his shoulders. Chie moved closer to him, linking her arm through his and looking up at him. "Yup," she replied with a beam.

He gazed fondly down at her, raising his arm to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're so lovable... do you know that?" Chie took in a sharp breath, holding it, waiting and instinctively closing her eyes as Yanagi's face finally, _finally_ neared hers...

* * *

><p>AN: WHOOT! Here's Yanagi's! I actually have never seen this end before, so the video I got was quite surprising and a first for me. Thanks for the request! And keep them coming via PMs or REVIEWS!

And thanks to everyone who is following / favoriting these translations! Keep requesting, and all my love xoxo hime-chan


	7. Kikumaru Eiji Ending

**Kikumaru Eiji - Happy Ending**

A/N: Please note that for all of the translations (mixed with a bit of plot by me), it is sometimes roughly translated because not all Japanese can be 100% converted directly into English. Also, the name of the heroine was also selected by me, so replace it with whatever you want in your head LOL

Enjoy! (and while you're reading, think of any characters you want to request! PM or send it to me via a review for this "story"!)

**BONUS EVENT TRANSLATION! (to start off)**

* * *

><p>As Kikumura finally came down from his high of discovering the UFO mystery circle next to the river, he glanced down at his companion and his eyes grew larger than their usual cat-like shapes. Quietly, he bent down to pick up a long and thin branch by his feet.<p>

Aya gazed at Kikumura with a puzzled expression. "Kikumaru-san, what are you planning to do with that branch? We're not collecting wood back for camp, are we?"

He gave her a half-hearted grin, his eyes trained on the ground near her feet instead. "Just something," he replied nonchalantly, before whipping the branch down at Aya's feet - a fleeting _whoosh_ and then a sharp _crack_ resonated in her ears.

"Uwah!" she jumped at the rush of air near her face, but Kikumaru immediately placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Don't move," he said with a serious expression, eyes still turned downwards. Aya froze. "What's wrong?" she asked.

After a few silent moments, Kikumaru let go of her shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief. "Phew," he said, "There was a snake next to your feet, but it just left, so you're good now."

Aya's brain only focused on one word in that sentence. "SNAKE?" she yelped loudly, before leaping into Kikumaru's arms, burying her face into his shirt and praying to God that the snake would go away.

She heard a chuckle rumble from his chest up to his throat, though she did not notice the blush that was dotting his cheeks. "It's gone now, I'm sure of it. You're safe now."

Aya mumbled into his chest, "Really?"

He nodded, looking down at the top of the girl's head. "Yes, really."

She slowly pulled away from him, looking sheepish. "Okay," she said, "Thank you very much."

Kikumaru simply grinned awkwardly, a hand running through his trademark red hair. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back to camp."

And as the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, the two turned back the way they came, albeit with a slightly awkward and slightly changed atmosphere between them.

* * *

><p>"Kikumaru-san?" Aya inquired curiously from behind the boy. He turned to her with a grin, having recognized her voice.<p>

"Hey there!" he greeted her happily.

"What are you..." Aya peered around him, and her eyes lit up. "Are you making jam?"

Kikumaru nodded excitedly. "Yup! It was a great opportunity since we picked so many raspberries today!"

Aya thought for a second, before offering, "Could I help too? I've made jam before as well."

"Of course!" Kikumaru's grin grew even wider, and his eyes were soft with affection. They set to work together. Almost synchronized like the Golden Pair on the tennis court, Kikumaru and Aya each took up their respective responsibilities and moved around the kitchen almost wordless, but always complementing the other's tasks...

... ... ...

"We're done!" Kikumaru hopped around the kitchen in his excitement. Aya grinned back. "We just have to cool it and then put it in a jar to preserve it now."

Kikumaru smiled. "And tomorrow we can bake some bread for everyone to try the jam."

His companion clapped her hands together in anticipation. "That sounds delicious!" _Now, let's go find that jar_... Aya rustled around in the cabinets to find some clean-looking empty jar for the jam.

When she finally got a decent-looking container, she was about to scoop the jam into it, but Kikumaru stopped her with a mischievous grin.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

He replied, "Well, of course, before we store it, we have to taste test it, right?" Without further ado, Kikumaru stuck a spoon lightly into the completed sweetness and popped it into his mouth. The corners of his lips turned upwards, and he nodded vigorously. "Mmmmm! It's so good~" he said blissfully.

Aya copied his motions, grabbing another spoon and taste testing it for herself as well. "Oh wow!" she said with surprise coloring her voice. It was even better than some of the jams she had bought in the market back home. _Maybe it's because we made it ourselves..._ she said with a fond smile, before her eyes grew wide.

Kikumaru had taken another taste of the jam, but that wasn't what alarmed Aya the most. "Kikumaru-san!" she yelped.

"What?" he turned to look at her, the spoon still in his mouth.

"That spoon... I..." Aya couldn't even get any more words to come out, she was just stunned and lost as to how to react.

Kikumaru looked at her, took the spoon out and looked at it, and then back at her, before returning his gaze to the jam. When he saw another spoon next to the jar, everything clicked and his eyes widened as well. _Oh crap_...

He looked back at Aya, _her_ spoon awkwardly in his hand. "Ha...ha... I guess, it's an indirect, kiss?" he asked half-jokingly, half-awkwardly. But she only blushed furiously, and said nothing in return.

He sighed. _Oh my God this is awkward..._ "Ah..hahhh..." Kikumaru attempted to laugh and lighten the mood. Aya offered him her best attempt at a non-blushing smile.

"L-let's just jar up the jam now, yeah?"

"O-okay."

And Kikumaru and Aya got back to working and putting the jam into containers, though both of them now were flushing with a mixture of half embarrassment and half sweet happiness. The silence between them remained slightly awkward, as they continued putting their finished sweet product away for the night...

* * *

><p>Aya clasped her hands together, her gaze turned towards the ocean. She watched the waves flow on and off the shore, praying, hoping. <em>I really really wish that Kikumaru-san will come...<em>

"Ya-ho!" A loud voice from behind her made her jump, but her face quickly broke into a smile as she turned to see Kikumaru Eiji.

"Eiji-san," Aya greeted him with a beam. "Good morning."

"Morning to ya," he replied. "I heard from Tsujimoto-san that you wanted to talk?"

The beam on Aya's face quickly dropped into a tense expression full of anxiety. "Um, yes. That is, well..."

Kikumaru's eyes widened slightly as he realized what was happening, and then he closed his eyes and put a hand up to stop her. "Hold it, just for a bit!"

"Eh?" Aya's mouth dropped halfway open, her brain in "pause" mode due to his words.

"Before you say anything else," Kikumaru continued with a small smile, "Could you listen to a request I have first?"

"O-okay..." she gave a small nod in reply. "What is it?"

Kikumaru blurted out. "I want you to give me your contact information and number!" Before Aya could have any possible reaction, he continued sadly, "You're going home today, right?"

Aya's brain was slowly processing the current situation, and she reached slowly into her pocket to take out a slip of paper she had prepared beforehand, still stunned slightly. "Here you are," she said, passing it to the boy.

"Thank you~" he said happily, his eyes almost slits in joy. "Then in return, here's mine. It's my number and email address."

"Huh?" Aya looked down at the paper she had just received, still confused. "Is it okay to take this?" She said while looking up at Kikumaru with eyes as large as saucers.

"What do you mean 'okay'? If you don't know it, we're not going to be able to stay in touch right?" he replied without any hesitation, his signature smile on his countenance.

"T-that's true..."

"Oh, and also - in 17 days it's going to be Nationals, and I hope you can come support us at the tournament."

"O-okay."

"And after that's over, let's go on tons of dates together!"

"H-huh?! Dates?" Aya's head was still spinning, and Kikumaru's whirlwind of requests was not helping her sift through it any easier.

"What?" Kikumaru cocked his head to the side slightly. "Is that weird? I thought it would pretty normal, if you're a couple anyways," he said matter-of-factly.

"C-couple?" Aya couldn't wrap her head around the situation. "I haven't even confessed yet..."

"Eh?" Kikumaru asked, before a lightbulb went off in _his_ head. "AHHHH! I-I'm sorry! Did I make a mistake?"

Aya was about to interject to calm his alarm, but Kikumaru continued in his distress, "I-for some reason-already thought we were dating or something! Did I not say that I love you yet?"

"T-that's the first time I'm hearing that..." Aya said slowly.

"C-crap..." Kikumaru said, his eyes drooping in regret. "I just screwed up super badly, didn't I?"

Aya shook her head furiously, waving her hands to make him understand. "No, no! Because I also love you, Eiji-san!"

"O-oh." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

"Hahaha..." Aya chuckled at the almost messy confession/situation that just unfolded between the two of them.

Kikumaru straightened up and looked her in the eye. "Okay, I'm going to redo this. Now, for the second time, I'd like to say that - I love you. So please go out with me."

Aya said firmly, with a broad grin, "Yes, I would love to!"

"Yes!" Kikumaru whooped with joy, picking Aya up and swinging her in the air, as he listened to her giggles and laughter ring out to the ocean below...

* * *

><p>Kikumaru sprang up from behind his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "Hey, sorry to make you wait."<p>

"Eiji-san!" Aya laughed, both hands on one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Did you wait long?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. Her hair brushed against Eiji's cheeks as she did so. "I just got here too."

"Phew," he said. "I'm glad. It's so cold, so it would've been bad to make you wait out here."

Aya nodded, smiling. She then turned around and took something out of her school bag. "Eiji-san, this is for you."

He took it in his hands, his eyes wide and a smile slowly beginning to stretch across his face. "Is this... Valentine's Day chocolate?"

"It's not just chocolate though," Aya replied with a grin.

Kikumaru tilted his head in curiosity. "Can I open it?" The excitement in his tone was impossible to conceal, as Aya nodded in reply.

He carefully, but quickly, tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. His cat-like eyes lit up in delight as he took in the present she had given him. "Oh wow! It's a scarf!" As he examined it a bit more, he brought his gaze back up from the present to his girlfriend. "And you made it yourself...?"

She nodded with a smile, a light blush sprinkled across her cheekbones. "Yeah, I made it barely in time."

Kikumaru felt the material with the tips of his fingers, a huge grin on his face. "It feels so warm~" He then wrapped it around his neck in a matter of seconds, and continued to rub the scarf on his face, basking in the fluffiness and warmth that was coming from both the scarf and his pounding heart inside of his chest.

"It looks good on you," Aya said with a relieved smile.

"Really? I'm so happy," he replied.

"_I'm_ happy that you like it!" Aya said emphatically. _Really_, she thought, _Thank goodness he loves it; it was so worth it_.

They gazed at each other with gentle smiles on their faces for a few moments, when a spot of cold landed on Kikumaru's nose and he looked up - Aya's gaze following his upwards into the sky. "Oh!" they said together. "It's snowing..."

Kikumaru quickly looked back down at Aya and asked worriedly, "Are you cold at all?"

She admitted quietly, "Maybe a little bit."

"Well then..." Kikumaru said with a grin. And before Aya knew it, the scarf that she had made for him was now wrapped on both of their necks... and she was in her boyfriend's embrace again, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Not cold anymore now, right?"

"Yes, I'm extremely warm!" Aya chirped back at him.

"Me, too," Kikumaru agreed. "Whenever I'm with you," he mused, "Both my heart and my body always get really warm."

"Eiji-san..." Aya said with a small, embarrassed smile.

"I love you, Aya-chan," he said, placing a quick kiss on her temple. She blushed even deeper.

"I love you, too..."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, admittedly, Eiji was not my favorite, but I tried to do him justice. It's just... UGHHHH I love the other roles that his seiyuu plays but Kikumaru Eiji is so cat-like it's almost _weird_.

Hopefully to whoever requested/wanted this at all, it's to your satisfaction! If not, I can add in different events that happened - although honestly Konami Inc didn't really give Eiji any good ones like Tezuka/Ryoma got...

Keep the requests/favorites/alerts coming! And don't forget to reviewwwwwww!


End file.
